


For Her Entertainment

by DomAshwood



Category: Original Work
Genre: (sort of), Anal Fingering, BDSM, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Feminization, Forced Feminization, Gangbang, Humiliation, Multi, Multiple Partners, Panties, reluctance, subby boys dressed in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomAshwood/pseuds/DomAshwood
Summary: She always pretties him up whenever she has men coming over. Whether they’re lovers or just friends, she has to make sure her boy knows his place—on his knees and dressed up.





	For Her Entertainment

She always pretties him up whenever she has men coming over. Whether they’re lovers or just friends, she has to make sure her boy knows his place—on his knees and dressed up, a pretty little fucktoy for her entertainment.

He’s rock-hard when she tells him to pull his panties up. Precome smears over the pink fabric and they won’t cover his cock; it pokes out obscenely from the top. He ducks his head, blushing. It’s adorable and she tells him, patting his cheek.

When her guests arrive, she greets the men with hugs and women with kisses on cheeks. They file into the living room, where her boy is waiting on his knees. He has a leash clipped to his collar and she wraps it around her fist, pulling him around the room with her. He knows that whenever he crawls, his ass is on display under his tiny little skirt. The thin string of his thong covering his hole isn’t much comfort.

Someone loops their finger under the string, pulls it back, and lets it go to snap against his hole. His mistress pets his head. “Poor baby,” she says, but she’s laughing. “Awww, sweetie, are they being mean to your little boypussy?”

Everyone starts drinking more after that. He can’t crawl anywhere without someone grabbing his ass or grinding his face into their crotch. His mistress finally takes pity on him and lets him settle between the legs of one of her female friends. “Let him lick your pussy for a little while?” she says. “It always calms him down.”

He laps at the friend’s pussy eagerly, getting wetness all over his lips and chin. He doesn’t have to look at anyone here, doesn’t have to see their smirks every time they look at his panty-covered cock. The men are the worst. When his mistress only has women over, it’s easier. But when there are men in the room…

All of them look at him like they _know_ they’re better than he is, and dressed in a little set of pink lingerie, he’s in no place to argue. His cock is dripping with precome now. He’s hard, collared, leashed… Someone snaps the waistband of his panties and he whimpers into the pussy he’s licking.

His mistress makes him suck cock sometimes. “We mustn’t be rude to our guests, sweetheart,” she’ll say, then shove him down onto a cock until he gags. His cock twitches now just thinking about it. (He hates it. He hates that he loves it. He hates that one of his favourite memories is his mistress dragging him to bed with one of her lovers and making him suck her lover’s cock throughout the night. The man would fuck his face, then they would fuck and he would listen, and later, he’d be woken up with a cock dragging over his mouth again. “Time to play, pretty boy,” his mistress would say. He was dressed in red panties that night, with matching lipstick that ended up smeared across his lips and chin and cheeks.)

Someone tugs his hips up so his ass is in the air. They pull his panties down and stick two lube-covered fingers into his ass. He cries out and the woman he’s giving head to grabs his hair and pushes his face further into her pussy. He laps at her obediently, trying not to whimper as the fingers go deeper into him, moving faster and faster.

When the woman finally shudders against his face and comes, his mistress grabs his hair, pulls him back, and kisses him deeply. “What a cute little boyslut I have,” she says. “Say thank you to Mary for letting you lick her.”

He swallows. “Thank you.” His voice is hoarse.

“And now say thank you to James for fingerfucking your sweet little pussy.”

This one’s harder. “Th-thank you?”

His mistress pulls his hair. “For what?”

“For—for fingerfucking my pussy.”

A man laughs. That’s all it takes before everyone in the room is laughing. His face flames with a blush and he tries to hide his face in his mistress’s thigh, but she won’t let him. “Aww, he’s embarrassed,” she coos. “Sweetheart, why did you dress like such a slut if you don’t want to be treated like one?”

One man unzips his pants. A woman is pulling her strap-on out of her purse. Another drips wine over his back and she giggles as she licks it up. He whines, but his mistress stares back at him impassively.

“Behave now,” she says. She drags her fingernail over his lace-covered cock. “Be a good little fucktoy.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of my smut at the very subtle-named peggingbitches.bdsmlr.com (NSFW link)


End file.
